What I Have Done
by faithinfools
Summary: Basically I'm re-writing the ending of P&P but it's in a modern setting. Hopefully you like it! We start off just after the first rejection and Lizzy has gone back to her apartment in London and Darcy has gone back to Pemberley. Let's see where this leads us shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

So basically I'm re-writing the ending of P&P only it's going to be a modern version. I'm not really sure where the story line is headed but we're starting right after Lizzy rejects Darcy and he's gone back to Pemberley while she's gone back to London where she lives and Georgiana May Darcy has had enough.

Hope you like it :) R&R

Faithinfools

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Jane Austen's she's just too brilliant.

* * *

"Georgie!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here!" Georgiana Darcy walked over to where her brother was sitting drunkenly at his study desk. She sighed and watched him as he reached for his brandy, once, twice, three times before he actually got hold of the darn thing and poured the brandy into his glass, sloshing most of it over the sides of glass.

"What did you want William?" William winced at his sister's use of his full name.

"Georgie, I just want your company. Why the use of the full name?" He slurred.

"The brother that I love is clearly not the one drinking himself to death. I will not be a part of this." Will raised his hands to his face. "So get out of this stupor immediately. You have not done anything but sit at your desk drinking for the last two weeks. I will not have it." Georgiana stamped her foot impatiently. "Stop this. You are better than this Will." Her voice softened. "You are a good man."

"You heard what I told you Georgie. She hates me, despises me. She would not go out with me even if I was the last man on earth. I'm despicable."

"That was your own stupidity Will, no one else's and you are not."

"What have I done Georgie? What have I done?" He whispered putting his face into his hands, suddenly sobered. She put her arms around his huge form and hugged him tight.

"It will get better Will. Do you still love her?" He looked up at that with tear stricken eyes.

"Of course I do Georgie, how could you even ask that?"

"Then get up off of your sorry ass and go win her back."

"I can't I sent her the letter and that was it… She will never forgive me." He raised his glass. "To the devil who bewitched me." With that he knocked back the glass of brandy and shuddered. Georgiana got up and walked to the doorway.

"I have to go to London on urgent business Will." She said. "And I don't wish to see you like this. I will not." She stalked out of the room leaving Will sitting at his desk, staring at his empty brandy glass, tears streaking down his cheeks.

* * *

Georgiana stood pensively at the door to Elizabeth Bennet's apartment. She had spent the better of her three weeks in London looking for the girl that could make her brother see sense. She had knocked bravely on the door, waiting. She was about to turn and run off when the door opened.

"Yes?"

"Are you Elizabeth Bennet?"

"That depends. Who are you?"

"I am Georgiana. Georgiana Darcy." A silence stretched out between them until Elizabeth mentioned for Georgiana to walk in.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

"How can I help you Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Well Elizabeth… I don't really know how to say this…" Georgiana ventured cautiously.

"Well you could start by calling me Lizzy, everyone does." Lizzy smiled to make the younger girl feel more welcome. Georgie sighed in relief.

"Only if you call me Georgie."

"Deal."

"It's… It's… About my brother…" Lizzy gasped sharply. Her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Yes?"

"It's just that he…." Georgie burst into tears. Lizzy walked around the kitchen bench and hugged her comfortingly.

"It's okay Georgie. It's okay. How about we go get some food and you can tell me over dinner?" Georgiana nodded, unable to do much else. They both decided on a quaint Italian restaurant, tucked in one of the many alleyways in London.

"So Georgie? Your brother?" Lizzie prompted, curious now that the subject had been raised.

"He's…. I'm scared for him."

"You shouldn't be scared Georgie, your brother is a strong man. Why are you scared?"

"He… He hasn't been himself lately."

"How so?"

"He… Well…. After your…. Rejection…." Lizzie blushed shamefully. "He turned to alcohol. He wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. Not me. Not Rich. No one. He just sat at his study drinking brandy, not eating anything at all and whispering under his breath about how fine eyes could bewitch any man's soul." Lizzy's eyes widened. "I tried to get him out of his stupor but he wouldn't listen. He only told me what happened when I caught him off guard. He then told me about you and… I'm just so scared for him now. I don't know what to do. I've tried everything. So I spent the last three weeks looking for you. I left Rich with him just in case." She said all in a rush.

"Oh Georgie, I don't think I can help you." She watched at the younger girl's face fell, downcast. "I… He must hate me for what I said… About everything… About everyone…" Lizzy trailed off.

"Oh no Lizzie, he loves you, he hasn't said one thing about you."

"But I… Said all those things to him and I was so wrong…"

"No Lizzy, he said you were right, everything that you accused him of was correct."

"No Georgiana. I was wrong. Your brother is a great man." Lizzie said wistfully. That was when Georgie knew. Elizabeth Bennet loved her brother. "But I cannot help him. I just… can't." She finished lamely, looking down.

"Elizabeth Bennet. I know I have only known you for 3 hours but you have a heart of gold. You may not think so but I know you do, just like I know you love my brother. Please. Help him, I'm not asking for anything else. I don't want to lose my only family I have left." Georgie said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. I just can't. I am such a terrible person Georgie… Look at what I have done…"

"But you love him Lizzy, do not let the past get in the way of your future."

"What of Jane? She lost her beloved and it was all your brother's fault. I do not think I can forgive him, if only for that."

"I'm not asking for you to forgive him Lizzy, I'm asking you to help him, I don't want him to die. Please. You love him just as much, if not more than I do." Lizzy sighed.

"I'll come, for your sake. But on three conditions."

"Yes?"

"One. You come stay with me and Jane at our apartment for another week in London so we can get to know each other first." Georgie nodded. "Two. I will come for a week and a week only and if I can't get him out of his stupor, at least I tried." Again Georgie nodded. "Three. Do not try and get us together. If I know any girl with that type of glint in her eyes, it's only at the harm of others. That means me. So don't do it. Got it Georgie?"

"Jeez Lizzy, you drive a hard bargain. I don't know if I want to agree to this but for my brother's sake I will. You have yourself a deal." She grinned and they both burst out laughing. Georgiana was ecstatic. She was coming. She was finally coming. Elizabeth Bennet was coming to Pemberley.

* * *

They spent most of the week shopping for new clothes. They were fast friends from the start, laughing and shopping the week away. Soon the inevitable had come. They were travelling to Pemberley.

Lizzy was nervous to say the least. She hadn't seen Will in at least a month and she was scared shitless. She was freaking out. She had no idea what to act, what to do, what to say. She sat nervously, fidgeting, driving with shaky hands.

"Lizzy, stop it! You'll be fine. You haven't seen him yet. He looks like a caveman I swear to God. He's gone completely off the rails." She smiled teasingly. She looked over at her friend. "You'll be fine Lizzy, he's not going to bite your head off." Lizzy let out a shaky laugh. Oh Georgiana she thought, if only you knew what I had done.

They reached the grounds soon enough and Lizzy gasped when she saw the house. It wasn't even a house it had to be a mansion it was so big. The walls were sturdy but elegant the house itself had a feeling of something she couldn't quite put her finger to.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Georgie sighed, grateful to be home.

"Yes, it's heavenly. How can you even call this a home? It's so bloody big!"

"I guess that will always be a mystery, come on, I'm hungry Mrs. R will have something cooking in the kitchen."

"Georgie. You had breakfast two hours ago…"

"Well then let's call it afternoon tea." Both girls laughed and walked inside the great manor that was Pemberley. Lizzy followed Georgie in awe as she looked around her at all of the different rooms and features of the house. Soon enough they made it to the kitchen, which was the size of Lizzy's apartment in itself. There they saw a grey haired woman cooking at the stove, flipping pancakes as she went.

"Mrs. R!" Georgie rushed up to hug the woman who turned around and hugged her back promptly.

"Georgie! I knew you'd be hungry when you came back. You just hugged me for my cooking didn't you?" She said teasingly. Georgie smiled.

"You know me too well Mrs. R." They both chuckled until the old woman's eyes saw Lizzy standing awkwardly by the door.

"I didn't know you had a friend coming over today Georgie!" She bustled over to Lizzy and reached around her for a hug. "Hi! I'm Mrs. R and I'm the Pemberley housekeeper."

"She's more like our mum really." Georgie interjected, her mouth full of pancake.

"Georgiana May Darcy, didn't I tell you to swallow before you talked." Georgie blushed and swallowed quickly.

"Sorry Mrs. R."

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet, but please call me Lizzy." Mrs. R's eyes widened a fraction and she started at the name. She was over next to Georgie in a flash and immediately both girls started whispering.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, my dear. Now I have to call down Richard to have some of these pancakes before Georgiana eats them all. Help yourself Lizzy dear!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"What were you whispering about?" Georgie smirked.

"Oh nothing." She said a little too innocently. Richard came striding to the door.

"Richie!" Georgie squealed. She ran towards him and he scooped her up and twirled her in a hug. Lizzy smiled.

"Georgiebot. How are you? I've barely heard a word from you, all I heard on the phone was, 'Take care of Will, I have to go away for a little while.' And then nothing… For weeks." He looked at her sternly. She blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry Richie, I just had to find help and I fount it…" She gestured to Lizzy sitting at the table watching the family scene.

"Lizzy!"

"Hey Rich!" She grinned and went over and hugged him.

"Thank God you are here Lizzy babe." Georgie sighed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. He's exactly the same if not worse."

"Worse?" Georgie's eyes went wide, panic stricken.

"He's as skinny as a stick, hasn't had a bath in at least two weeks, reeks like alcohol, is drunk nearly all the time and looks like a bear who hasn't got his fill full of fish for the last few weeks."

"Oh God. I'd better go see him."

"Not yet you don't. You will all sit here and eat your pancakes. Just because Mr. Hoighty Toighty up there wants to starve doesn't mean I'll let you do the same thing." Mrs. R said sternly. They all complied and ate their morning tea with light conversation floating between them. Finally they had all finished their meal.

"I'd guess we'd better go and face the devil." Rich said wryly. "We'll all go but after the introduction we'll leave. You and you alone Lizzy will face him. He needs to be shocked out of him trance." Lizzy nodded determinedly. They walked up the stairs quietly. They reached the door of the study and walked in, not hesitating to knock. "Will, I've bought you some visitors."

"I don't care for visitors Richard you know that." Will growled from his seat. His back turned away from them.

"Will, I'm back."

"Georgie?"

"Yeah Will, and I hope you don't mind Will but I brought back a friend."

"As long as she doesn't bother me that's fine." He muttered.

"Well we're going to leave you now." She said cautiously. She and Rich looked over at Lizzy and mouthed to her 'help him.' Lizzy nodded slowly, too scared to make a sound. Rich and Georgie left the room, closing the door behind him. Lizzy took a deep breath in.

"Hello Will." The chair whirled around so fast it made Lizzy dizzy. She steadied herself and looked at him and gasped, her hands flew to her mouth in shock. His hair had grown out long, and his chin was covered by a dirty stubble. His face was pale and gaunt. His figure was not the muscular one she had come to know but was shriveled and he was skinner than she had ever seen him. His clothes were loose around his scrawny body. He smelled of alcohol, his brandy glass held in his limp hand. There were bags under his eyes, and his face showed a lack of sleep. Then she saw his eyes. The bloodshot eyes that would haunt her for years. In there she saw desperation, desolation and a loss of hope. His eyes had widened in surprise but then were quickly shut off.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Bennet." He said sullenly.

"Will what happened to you?" She asked softly.

"You happened." He deadpanned. His eyes turned to rage and he threw his brandy glass at her which missed her by an inch and it smashed against the wall behind her, the glass shards rebounding and cutting her arms and face. She was still shocked. Her arms and face were freely bleeding now. Rich and Georgie had rushed into the study when they had heard the smash and gasped when they saw Lizzy standing there bleeding with broken glass all around her. Will turned his chair around again, rage emitting from him in every way.

"What have I done?" Lizzy whispered to herself. "What have I done?" She burst into tears and ran out of the room, away from the reaching hands of Georgie and Rich, away from the house, his house, away from him. He whom she had destroyed. Her blood mingled with her tears as she ran. She was outside now and ran to the stable. Inside she saw 10 horses. 4 mares and a black stallion and 5 other horses. She was determined now. She quickly saddled the black horse, thanking God that she had learnt to ride when she was younger and quickly burst out of the stables, galloping as fast as the horse could go. She needed to get away. Away from his anger, his rage, his desperation, his loss of hope. "What have I done?" She whispered again. "What have I done?"

* * *

Georgiana was shocked to say the least when she saw the shards of glass lying all over the floor and in the wall and most of all to see Lizzy standing there, bleeding steadily, shocked and scared. She had run out of the room so fast that not Georgie nor Rich could have caught her. Georgiana was enraged. She glanced over to see that Richard was too.

"William Robert Henry Darcy you will turn around and look at me." She screamed at him. Slowly the chair began to move until they saw the man in question, head in his hands. "What have you done?" She shouted. "How could you William? How could you?"

"What? What have I done?" He said softly.

"You hurt her. That's what you did. Richard and I went to the trouble of actually getting her here even when she went almost against her own will to help you and what did you do? You threw a glass at her."

"No I didn't… It was only a dream, nothing more. Only a dream." He said in a dazed voice.

"Darcy look at me!" Rich tried. "You hurt the poor girl, it wasn't a dream you actually did it. You actually made her bleed." When Will didn't look up. Rich marched across the room and wrenched his cousin's head out of his hands to look at the shattered glass and blood all over the study floor and walls. His eyes widened with shock and fright.

"I did that?" He whispered. "I hurt her?"

"Yes. And now she's run off to God knows where, bleeding and hurting and you're just sitting here letting it happen. She's one of my best friends Darcy and one of Georgie's too and by God if you weren't my cousin and if you weren't in love with here I would have punched you in the face by now." He snarled at his cousin. "She deserved every respect from you and you threw a glass at her. You know what she was whispering when she ran out? She was whispering 'what have I done?' Like the whole bloody thing is her fault. You are to blame for most of it Darcy and we brought her here to help you, not as target practice." He let go of his cousin's head in disgust. "I can't believe you. I really can't. Hurting her is an insult to me and to Georgie so when you learn to apologise and get over yourself then you can talk to us. You can find us around here somewhere and now we have to go look for Elizabeth and apologise for our poor excuse of a brother and cousin and putting her in danger." He turned on his heel and walked to the door, Georgie following behind him sadly. "I don't know who you are anymore Will, but you're not the cousin I know." Rich said sadly as both left the room in search of Lizzy.

Will sat there shocked. It had only been a dream… Hadn't it? He looked at the ground around him and saw. He saw then. Tears streamed down his face. "What have I done?" He whispered. "What have I done?"

* * *

Lizzy rode. She rode until she couldn't go any further and she had no idea where she was in Derbyshire but she just couldn't go back. She just couldn't. She couldn't face his anger, his rage. She knew she had been wrong. She sat beneath a large oak tree and watched the stallion besides her eat his fill of grass. She watched as the sun started to set over the hills. She looked down at her arms knowing that she must look a fright. Her arms were covered with trickles of dried over blood. How could he throw the glass at her? Had she really driven him into the extremes with her rejection? Tears rolled down her face when she thought back to that fateful day at Rosings. She knew better now. She knew she had been wrong, about Wickham, about his character, about everything. But she had not been wrong about Jane. Lizzy sighed. Jane who was currently living life, trying to make it better for everyone else other than herself. She smiled. She had no desire to go back to Pemberley and even if she did, she did not know which way to go. She looked up at the black stallion looming above her. She had no idea what it's name was, only that she liked it very much. She settled beneath the oak tree as the stallion got down and made itself comfortable. She draped the horse's blanket over her and kept watching as the stars began to shine, all the while thinking about a pair of intense bloodshot eyes.

* * *

Will had used the day to get himself up. He had had enough. He had a long bath to get rid of the smell of brandy, washing himself thoroughly. He put on a new pair of clothes. Shaved, went and got his haircut, ate some of the pancakes that had been left over from the morning. He could not remember the last time he had felt so hungry. He was finally presentable. Finally ready to apologise for everything that he had done, everything that he had said. He trusted Georgie and Rich to find Lizzy, she couldn't have gone far. The servants were just happy to see their master up and about again, looking normal. He got his affairs into order and threw out the rest of the brandy. He walked into the dining room completely prepared to apologise to all but when his eyes raked over the room all he saw was a room full of empty chairs. Oh God. He thought. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called his sister.

"Hello?"

"Georgie?"

"Yes William?" She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you and Rich over the past few weeks and especially today. It wasn't fair and I know that now. Please say that you forgive me?" He heard a voice in the background shouting at his sister.

"Did he apologise?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to let him off this easy?"

"Nope."

"What? Georgie! Rich! This is completely unfair."

"It's fair and you know it. You have a lot of groveling to do brother." He groaned. He heard the sounds of hooves galloping.

"Are you out riding?" He asked confused.

"Yes we're out riding as it's getting dark and I'm freezing my butt off on this horse for fun." His sister said sarcastically.

"Whaaa?"

"We can't find Lizzy. We've looked everywhere. We looked all over the house and she wasn't there and then we got to the stable and Will…"

"Yes?"

"Achilles. He was gone."

"SHE TOOK ACHILLES?! NO ONE CAN RIDE THE GOD DAMNED HORSE!"

"Your fault Will, you're the one who bought it. We took Sasha and Tonga and we've been searching for hours now but we can't find her anywhere or your horse for that matter." Will's throat tightened. He was so scared. He had driven her away from his home?

"Right. I'm coming to join you. Where are you?" He spoke quickly as he found the stable boys had already saddled his second favourite horse, Hunter.

"Over at the West End. We've already searched the North and the South. I guess it's just the East left."

"Meet me at the Apple fields as soon as you can."

"Right we'll be there." He hung up and jumped on his horse, galloping off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, the school year is finally over so hopefully, I can start writing more on these stories that I've neglected for a while. Sorry for the wait but here is a shorter chapter, I'll make the next one longer, I promise.

Faithinfools

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jane Austen's stuff.

* * *

Lizzy had settled down underneath the big oak tree and was shivering under the thin blanket and her jacket. The horse was providing some warmth but not enough in Lizzy's mind. Soon her eyelids would not keep open and as hard as she tried they shut closed, from the strain of the day she was emotionally exhausted. As she slept, dreaming of the broken glass and a pair of intense eyes.

* * *

"Where can she be?" Will asked, worried. They had searched most of the night, without finding a trace of Lizzy.

"We've searched everywhere Will, I don't know where she could have gone." Georgiana said, equally worried as she tried to stifle a yawn. Will was frantic. They had searched the property at least twice and it was now reaching into the early hours of the morning and they had not seen any trace of her anywhere. He looked over at his cousin and back to Georgiana. His cousin nodded.

"Take Georgie back, she needs to sleep but I'll continue searching."

"Will you have no idea where in Derbyshire she is right now, we can continue searching in the morning."

"No Rich. I'll keep looking, forever if I have to."

"Will you're not going to help anyone from the lack of sleep you've had. Please, just go home, go back to Pemberley with us. First thing in the morning Will, I promise we can go searching."

"Rich, she could be dead by then. I will not, cannot let her stay out here by herself, it's freezing."

"No Will. Pemberley. Now." Rich said calmly.

"Richard God Damn Fitzwilliam. I will not have her out there in the middle of God knows where by herself. Don't you understand? I can't. I just can't." He closed his eyes and his voice softened as he thought of Lizzy. "I've lost her once, twice even. I will not lose her again. I cannot." His voice broke.

"Fine Will but if you don't come back by four, I'm coming to get you. Personally. Good luck Will." Both men nodded at each other and as Rich and Georgie rode off back to Pemberley.

Will quickly thought over all of the possible options in his head frantically. Where could she have gone? The forest? He had searched there. The rose gardens? Georgiana had searched there. The maze? Rich had searched there. Suddenly he smacked himself in the head. Of course. The peaks! He couldn't think of why he hadn't thought to look there. He quickly pulled Hunter into a gallop towards the back fence, to the peaks. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He berated himself. He smiled as he thought of Lizzy. He now knew exactly where she would be. The oak tree. He was there often there himself, just contemplating. He was close. He could feel it. He galloped up towards the top of the hill and there he saw her, her sleeping against Achilles who was peacefully sleeping himself. He smiled as he saw her. She looked just like an angel as she slept. He loved it. But he could clearly see that she was shivering violently. He dismounted his horse and walked towards Lizzy. He tapped her shoulder. She didn't wake. Achilles looked at him wonderingly but got up as Will signalled him away. He carefully caught Lizzy and laid her down gently.

"Lizzy?" He tapped her shoulder harder. "Lizzy?" He shook her gently. She stirred but did not wake. Then he tried something that he knew always worked. He leaned down and tickled her sides until her eyes flew open, surprised and groggy. She screamed and backed up further away from him, kicking out and thrashing. He stood up and laughed. She looked so adorable, disorientated. "Lizzy?" He said as he finished laughing at her antics, suddenly serious. She had fully woken now and her eyes grew wide.

"Will?"

* * *

Lizzy woke up to feel someone prodding and tickling her. She opened her eyes to see a large figure looming over her and she screamed and backed up as far as she could, kicking and thrashing.

"Lizzy?" Her eyes widened.

"Will?" Then she saw him. He had shaved off his stubble, cut his hair, looked a bit less scrawny around the waist and did not reek of alcohol. But his face, his face was still the same, one of tiredness, despair and desolation. She turned to look behind her seeing Achilles and quickly mounted him, grabbing his mane as she had already taken his saddle off the night before and rode off. Will hadn't even registered his surprise at her quick movements and she was off, the wind rushing through her hair and past her face. She could not face him, not now. Not now that she had seen what she had done. Yet she could hear another horse galloping, getting closer to her. She spurred her horse on faster.

"Lizzy! Wait!" Will was next to her now, keeping pace on his own horse. "Lizzy! Please!" She did not stop. She did not want to hear it. "Lizzy! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please, I need to explain." He was sorry? What on earth did he mean? She pulled the black stallion to a standstill while Will kept going. He quickly swung his own mount around and slowly trotted back to her. "Lizzy?" Then his eyes took in her arms and face properly as they had mostly been covered by the blanket over her when he woke her. "My God Lizzy… Your arms… Your face…" He said aghast.

"All you Will, all you." She said quietly.

"Oh my god, Lizzy I am so sorry, I didn't mean to but you…" He took a deep breath in. "Lizzy would you believe that I am so ridiculously sorry that I will try to make it up to you for the rest of my life?" She shook her head no. "Elizabeth." Her eyes went down, staring at her feet. "Lizzy look at me. Please? I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but you… you left me and I couldn't deal with it and I know that it is my fault and not yours but it still hurt and then you left and I just… There was no reason to keep up appearances, not anymore. Who was I trying to impress?" He let out a dry laugh. "You were, are the only woman that I would ever love and yet you hated me. I just… drinking seemed like the best way. It was never real then. I would zone in and out and I didn't want to face the reality that was my screwed up life. Then you came back and I saw you and I couldn't deal with it… You looked so beautiful, yet I was unworthy of your love. If I remember correctly I was 'the last man on earth that you could be prevailed upon to go out with'." Lizzy flinched. "I couldn't take it, it was only a dream that you were here after all, you couldn't be real. All the rage that I had just came tumbling out and I never meant to hurt you. God Lizzy, I'm so sorry." She was still looking at the ground. "Lizzy look at me." She wouldn't lift her head. She couldn't. She had made that happen, she had made all of it happen. Tears flew down her face. "Elizabeth Bennet, look at me." She raised her head then. "Please. Don't go. Stay, if not for me, then for Rich and Georgie. They would love to have you here. Just don't go…"

"Will…" He looked up at her hopefully. "I… I'm sorry too." She said quietly. His face was full of confusion.

"What for?"

"For everything. For accusing you of the worst things, for believing Wickham, for not giving you a chance, for making terrible opinions of you, for hurting. And lastly for this." She gestured to his lean body and tired demeanor.

"That was me Elizabeth, not you, never you. It was my actions and my way of speaking that lead you to think the worst of me and I understand that. And Lizzy, I am deeply sorry about Jane and Charlie. I did not mean to hurt any of them, but you'd be happy to know that I told Charlie the truth yesterday, before I went after you. He was angry at me, but he is too good of a man to stay angry and he is on his way right now to win Jane back." Her eyes filled with tears of joy at the news.

"You are a good man Will, never doubt that. But I am afraid that I cannot stay… I just can't…."

"Elizabeth?"

"Not after everything… I'm so embarrassed about everything…"

"And you don't think that I am too? I screwed it up but when I went out to look for you yesterday, I told myself, I will not, cannot let her go. Not again. I've already lost you twice Lizzy, I will not do it again. Give me a chance?" He whispered. "Please?" She looked up and was blinded by the hope and love that he had in his desperate eyes.

"Well…" She bit her lip hesitantly. "I'll stay. I promised Georgie that I would stay for a week and I have no intention of breaking that promise, but I will stay no longer than that." He nodded and smiled. It was breathtaking. He should smile like that more often she thought, he looked so handsome when he did.

"And I promise to try to make everything up to you for this week at least. We should probably get back, you need to get those arms and your face looked at." She nodded and together they trotted back to Pemberley in a companionable silence. When had the great William Darcy become like this? He was so… different. Everything about him, his manner, his actions, even his speech. She liked this new Will Darcy, she liked him a lot.

They were in the kitchen where Will was bandaging her arms for her. Lizzy shivered at his soft touch.

"I didn't know you could fix wounds."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said softly. "There, it's done. Come, you need some sleep." He helped her up and walked her to one of the many rooms in the house.

"Thank you Will, for everything."

"No. Thank you Lizzy, for giving me a chance." He gave her a small smile and walked away as she stared wistfully after him.

* * *

What do you think? What will happen during the week at Pemberley? Will Caroline, Jane, Charlie, Wickham, Lydia or any of the other characters make a surprise visit? Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. Review pleasssseeee.

Until next time,

Faithinfools


End file.
